Succubus
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: During the summer before Harry Potter’s 6th year news has spread throughout the school’s populace that the nasty, cruel girl Pansy Parkinson had lost her parents due to a death eater attack. None calls to offer their condolences, and none cares. AU,update
1. Chapter 1

During the summer before Harry Potter's 6th year news has spread throughout the school's populace that the nasty, cruel girl Pansy Parkinson had lost her parents due to a death eater attack. None calls to offer their condolences, and none cares. AU, mentions of Draco/Pansy, not just angst, but humor and romance too. Please review.

Disclaimer: The characters and the entire Harry Potter world belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. This is just free fanfiction that makes me absolutely no profit at all.

Prologue

It was September finally and Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading back too Hogwarts. Voldermort was still at large and Harry ever since Sirius's death had been haunted even more by traumatic memories. His dreams were no sanctuary for him either with the same enigmatic nightmare plaguing him every night. It was not like his usual nightmares were he dreamt of Voldermort, it was far more confusing and far scarier. He dreamt he was in one of Hogwarts dark hallway and he'd hear a shuffling behind him, when he turned around none was there, then he would see blood drip on his shoulder and would look up… and that's when the dream would usually end. But he tried to push it out of his mind as he sat in a compartment with his friend's Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Ginny. Hermione was busy reading in the corner, twirling her hair. Ron was sleeping and had drool coming out of his mouth. Neville was singing a lullaby to Trevor and Seamus and Ginny were holding hands and giggling and often sneaking glances at Ron incase he woke up.

Harry smiled, he was so happy he wasn't alone, he heard Pansy Parkinson had suffered a loss too. The daily profit had put the murder of the Parkinson's family on their front page. The death eaters disliked Parkinson senior's blending of muggle gadgets with magic and the fact that none of the profits according to Remus actually went towards supporting the 'dark lord'. The sad thing was the gossip papers claimed she and her fathers lawyers were the only ones present at her parent's funeral. He never liked Pansy, he even hated her but he knew how it felt too loose someone. He at least had his friends and family friends, Pansy had none, and her only friend was Draco Malfoy and when they broke up in their fifth year he made her life hell. She was practically excommunicated out of slytherin, even the first years weren't permitted to talk to her all thanks to Draco influence. Due to Draco and the fact that she had antagonized every single other house made her a loner.

However to everyone surprise Pansy's grades improved dramatically, so much so she was only second to Hermione in charms and she became the top student in potions. People suspected she cheated but Harry thought that maybe her lack of a social life had something to do with her change in grades. Since her families death however, none has heard of her but everyone had assumed she had inherited her parent's fortune thereby leading teen witch magazine to name her the richest witch in England with an estimated 2.5 billion dollars in her name. Harry knew however this could never make up for her loss and so he still felt pity for the young witch. The train began to slow down as Harry left and changed in his school uniform. When he returned to the compartment everyone was changed as the rest of his company took turns changing in the compartment. Then a sharp whistle has signaled that they'd arrive in Hogwarts in 10 minutes.


	2. not yet

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: This part of the story is more of a debut of my characterization of Pansy Parkinson. I've noticed how many people have put alerts on the story so I feel obligated to add a chapter. Also thanks to the four guys who reviewed the intro chapter. I like reviews and they keep me motivated. Thanks a lot.

Harry and his friends were one of the first groups to get of the train, dragging along the luggage and caged pets. Harry had just sat down on a wooden bench with his friends, when Ron nodded towards Malfoy's group of delinquents moving towards there bench. Malfoy's crew had gotten bigger over the years and had now included Blaise Zabani and Daphne Greengrass who had replace Pansy as Draco's official squeeze.

Harry was not the only one to notice the gesture made by Ron, Hermione stood up and was about to neutralize the situation using her prefect powers, when Malfoy dropped his verbal H-bomb.

'Well, well if it isn't Harry Potter, heard about your godfather so sad, it seems being related to you is a bad omen, first your parents and now your godfather must be so hard for your sensitive Griffindork heart to bare' Malfoy said smugly with a large gaggle of laughter from Crab, Goyle, Daphne and Blaise.

Harry was fuming on the inside, but when he looked at Hermione's pleading look decided to restrain himself, he knew Hermione could potentially have her prefect status removed if she didn't neutralize a fight between her friends and Draco.

Ron however was ever so oblivious.

'Mallrat, at least people choose to stick with Harry no matter the danger, your father abandoned you for some freak with no nose.' Ron stated.

Draco's laughter stopped. His face which minutes before had held a calm composure had suddenly turned angry.

'Shut your mouth you welfare case, no wonder so many people think your mum looks like a dog look at the litter she had' Malfoy shouted as he looked from Ron to Ginny in disgust.

Ginny got mad and only added to the situation. 'Well Malfoy were about to end your family line right here , right now' Ginny announced as she took out her wand.

'Ginny, 5 points from Griffindor for making threats' Hermione said sternly, clearly upset about taking the points.

'But Hermione…" Ginny protested.

'Well officer Granger now is it? No matter what awards you get or whatever advances you make you'll always be a mudblood, I hope you know that' Malfoy said clearly enjoying the effect of his words.

'Malfoy one more word…'

As Hermione continued to argue with Draco, more students were making there way to the carriages. One particular student was covered in her cloak and was about to step of the Hogwarts express. She was Pansy Parkinson, the once modestly dressed girl who hid her body, was flaunting it, with a black skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was longer and her face was flawless and unrecognizable ever since the glamour charms that made her look pug faced wore off. Pansy was glad that's she didn't have the charm on her anymore but also upset because it was a constant reminder that the magic which her parents used to protect her chastity was broken by there sudden death. She was also glad that now she could show of her eyes which were identical to her mothers, almond shaped and a dark rich maroon colour. Guys from all years noticed her leaving of the train but, couldn't recognize her under the hood of her school cloak. As she stepped of the train, she took off her cloak and made her way towards the carriages, only to walk into a confrontation between Harry's friends and Malfoy's goons.

"Whatever Malfoy keep moving' Ron replied as there fight still continued on.

That's when Daphne notice her, it couldn't be Daphne thought. Her one time love rival was back at Hogwarts and appeared flawless. Did she look different? Yes she did but anyone could tell it was Parkinson by that smug smile on her face. Daphne then yelled

'SLUT"

Everyone's eyes turned towards where Daphne was facing. To say they were shocked by her makeover would be an understatement. However this didn't phase Pansy, she had one focus on her mind getting onto a carriage and getting away from Malfoy and the new group of slytherin leaders.

'Parkinson, which corner did you just come from?' Draco said, initiating a laugh from Crab and Goyle. Pansy walked within inches of Malfoy's face.

'The same one your mother conceived you on' Pansy retorted earning a laugh from the Griffindors and a muffled giggle from Blaise.

"You think you're so funny don't you? Maybe Potty, Longbottom and you can make a Hogwarts orphans club' Draco yelled fustrated.

However unlike previous insults there had been no laughter, there was so much tension in the air that you couldn't cut through it with a wand.

'Maybe you should join then?' Pansy said emotionlessly.

Draco looked at Pansy like she was Stupid. "I'm not an orphan, you idiot'

Pansy smiled and audibly whispered 'not yetttt'

This made everyone both Griffindors and Slytherins slightly freaked out. Pansy however did not care or didn't notice because she smiled and looked at both groups then walked to her carriage.

Draco Malfoy at the time did not see the real threat Pansy was. She was extremely rich, well connected and highly dangerous. She wanted revenge and she wanted the other pureblood ruling families with death eater connections gone, no matter what the cost, the Malfoy, Greengrass, Crab, Goyle, Zabani lines were going to end with this generation.

As Pansy sat in her carriage she shared with 3 third year students she began to read up on spells, and the clockwork of her devious mind began to work.


	3. Declaration

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Thanks guys for the reviews. I'm not sure what Pansy is yet the villain or the heroine, but I'm continuing this story either way.

*A*

Harry, Hermione and Ron had arrived to the great hall drenched in rain, using there wands they dry there clothes and make there way for the feast. When they sit in there usual seats and wait for the new first years, there conversation turns to Pansy.

'Harry did you see how much Pansy has changed?' Ron said excited about Pansy's new change in wardrobe.

'Ron she dresses like a slut now that's all' Hermione said jealously. Before she took out her new potions book and pretend to read whilst eve's dropping.

'Ron don't you think there's something of with her though, last year she was very reclusive and now that her parents died she's had a complete personality swap" Hairy said puzzled.

Ron rolled his eyes "Who cares Harry, she dresses better and she hates Malfoy, so far they're all positive changes"

Hermione then chimed in "I agree with Harry her parent's death seems to of affected her, which kind of surprises me since most Slytherins are borderline sociopaths'

'She was really close to her mother, I remember once overhearing her talking to Millicent about how her mum taught her how to bake some cake' Harry said reminiscing, I guess she must have been the few Slytherins that liked her parents.

'Yeah the daily prophet ran the story of her parent's murder for months, every front page was about a new lead and everyone knows it was Malfoy's father and the other death eaters. I don't understand why they didn't get arrested' Ron said

'Well Lucius has a lot of money and far reaching contacts, he could kill someone and have a thousand witnesses and still get off' Hermione replied

Hermione and Ron continued to talk about Pansy and the corruption of the ministry. However, Harry's attention was else where. It was on Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting on the opposite end of the Slytherin table, her long legs crossed and her manicured nails turning the pages of a green book. Her face was emotionless and her eyes darted from right to left across the pages of the book. Harry looked further down the table at Malfoy and his friends who were also occupied with watching Pansy's movements. Maybe they were worried about what Pansy had said. Her threats in the past tended to be groundless but this threat seemed very legitimate. It was something in her eyes Harry noticed, that put him off; it looked like something dead was in there, that after her parent's death and the pressures of last year that maybe Parkinson had snapped. Just as Harry finished the thought, his eyes met Pansy's and his heart stopped for like a second and began to beat loudly, every pulse felt like a bongo drum. After minute of staring, Harry could not match her stare any longer and diverted his eyes.

That very moment McDougall walked into the great hall followed by 40 new first years, the ceremony began. Ten first years went to each house, Harry by the time Dumbledore's speech had arrived was tired and could not wait to get back up to his common room.

Half an hour later, all the first years had made there way to there respective houses and only a few senior student were left walking the halls back to the common room. Harry did not notice however that he was actually following Pansy. When he realized he stopped and was about to go back to the Griffindors tower when he noticed the book Pansy was reading earlier on the floor. He picked it up and put it in his pocket and made his way back to the common room. When the portrait opened, he was shocked to find none in the room, everyone it seemed had left to bed. Harry too made his way up the stairs and into his nice warm bed and dreamt about the cold eyes of the girl who had changed so suddenly.

The next day Harry was awakened by Ron.

'Harry wake up'' Ron yelled as he rocked Harry's bed.

"what is it Ron?' Harry asked tiredly.

'You won't believe what happened Harry the great hall was vandalized' Ron said.

Harry's eyes opened suddenly. "How?"

'I don't know Harry but the ceiling had Malfoy, Zabani, Greengrass, Nott, Goyle and Crab written on it, in blood'

'Blood?' Harry asked shocked.

'Yeah, Snape say's its goat's blood. I overheard him talking to Dumbledore it's meant as an ancient declaration of war' Ron said then looked at Harry 'What are you thinking?'

'I'm thinking Parkinson' Harry said.

(AN: Please , please review)


	4. Invitation

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Thanks heaps for the people who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you cool people. Please keep reviewing, your reviews inspire me. Also check out my Cho Chang fics. Oh well on with the story.

When Harry made his way to the great hall all the students where buzzing with excitement over the vandalism. Harry looked around and he could spot house elves working overtime to try and remove the blood with bleach. Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

'Good morning' Harry said as he adjusted his glasses and reached out for the pumpkin juice.

'Not for the house elves' Said Hermione, as she watched them run around the scaffolding trying to desperately clean the ceiling 'Oh dear Merlin, they don't even have safety harnesses' Hermione exclaimed as she got up to complain to a busy Dumbledoor.

Ginny was preoccupied with her holiday preparation work for Snapes class. But luckily that moment Ron had reappeared from his visit over from Lavander patils side of the table.

'Harry mate, guess what?' Ron said excited as he fell in the seat next to Harry. 'Lavander is having an open common room party tonight in the Hufflepuff common room'

'Hufflepuff, she's a Griffindor' Harry said perplexed.

'I know Harry but the Hufflepuffs are crazy party animals and they need any excuse to chuck a party'

'So what's the excuse this time? Lavander is celebrating the longevity of her press on nails?' Harry said smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry 'Noooo, she is having a party to break in the new school year'

'Oh okay' Harry said as he went back to eating his toast.

'And your coming with me Harry, I need a wingman I feel like Lavander might wanna become the next Mrs Weasley' said Ron in a dream like state.

Harry laughed 'Okay I'll come'

'K Harry it's at 10pm we'll get ready and head over to Hufflepuff'

'Sure thing mate' Harry replied.

Harry continued on his toast when he saw Pansy in the corner of his eyes. She was wearing her school robes. Harry stopped and watched her as she made her way towards her table. That was until Malfoy decided to interrogate her.

'What kind of sick joke is this Parkinson?' Malfoy said as he blocked Pansy's path.

'What joke?' Pansy asked a mixture of boredom and sarcasm.

'Look around you slut' Malfoy yelled, now getting a lot of students aware of the coming confrontation.

'Well it seems someone is warning you to write your will up, I don't think this is a joke, it looks like genuine threat' Pansy said as she examined the room.

'Parkinson, I'm going too…'

'Your going to what Malfoy, hurt me? Tell Daddy on me? Shave the ass hair off your chin? What exactly are you going to do Malfoy?' Pansy said earning a roaring laughter from the hall.

Pansy turned and was about to walk away when Draco grabbed her shoulder. 'Don't think this is over Parkinson, I don't know what happened to you and I don't care but you better know your place you blood traitor'

'No Malfoy, It isn't going to be over, not for a while anyway' Pansy said giving him a deathly stare as she removed her elbow from his grip and walked to her end of the table.

'What you think that was about?' Ron asked Harry.

'I'd say the writings on the wall Ron'

'Huh' Ron replied.

'Never mind, I'm going to head back to the common room and get my books then we can head off to class' Harry said as he got up and left the hall. He wasn't going to get school books, he was going to get Pansy's book and return it to her. Harry didn't know why he just wanted too. Maybe he wanted a legitimate reason to engage the troubled Slytherin in conversation.

An: review and you'll get more.


	5. Griifindor germs

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Please review, I really want to hear what parts you like what parts you don't. Thanks. (p.s. Pansy's characterization has not changed, you'll see lol)

Harry had made it to his room and retrieved Pansy's book and was making his way towards the great hall, when he saw the girl on his mind looking out the window. She looked so content as if her brain was reliving a happy memory. Harry stood and watched her as she stroked the window panel with her finger. She always had peculiar mannerism Harry thought, that's what entertained Harry when ever he had detention with her or in the silence during one of Snape's tests. The way she would press her pencil against her bottom lip, how she held the corner of a page as she turned it, how she crossed her legs she made it look so good. Harry noticed however that Pansy's reliving of happier times was ending as he approached her.

'Hey Parkinson, I found a book you dropped thought I'd return it' said Harry nervously.

Pansy turned around emotionlessly and looked Harry up and down before she began braking into a toothless smile, which slowly turned into a giggle of sort.

'What? What?' Harry asked 'What's so funny?'

Pansy looked into Harry's eyes her eyes dancing with enjoyment the first time in a long time.

'Potter your fly is undone' Pansy said trying to muffle her laugh with her hand.

Harry looked down, and she was right his fly was undone. Oh crap Harry thought, the zipper on these pants never works.

'Umm it's the pants, the zipper on them isn't always reliable' Harry said, turning red as he turned around and zipped up.

'Oh' Pansy replied 'I just jumped to the conclusion you and granger were playing footsies under the table'

'No' Harry said 'Hermione and I aren't like that' Harry said still red from earlier.

'Well anyway class starts soon can I have my book?' Pansy asked her cool emotionless mask back in full force.

'Oh yeah' Harry said as he gave Pansy the bag. 'Here you go'.

Pansy grabbed the book, and threw it on the floor in front of a confused Harry. Pansy proceeded to take out her wand then said some a charm and the book burst into flames.

'What you do that for' said Harry kind of disappointed that all his safe keeping was really for nothing.

Pansy leaned in close to Harry. 'Gryffindor germs' as she turned around and teasingly skipped of too class, before turning around one last time and smiling.

Harry was confused till he heard Ron's voice from down the Hall way behind him. 'HARRY lets go you'll be late for class'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been one and a half hours into Potions with Snape when Snape decided he was going to pair up students witch were the most incompatible. Hermione got Goyle who's only form of communication according to Hermione was a loud grunt, medium grunt and a silent grunt which when witnessed looked really odd. Ron got Draco Malfoy which was bound to lead to an argument and Harry got Pansy, unlike his friends he wasn't disappointed, this would give him the perfect opportunity to know Pansy better.

Pansy made her way over to Harry.

'Well Mr. Potter what a coincidence we get placed in the same group' Pansy said smugly.

'Oh Parkinson It wasn't my first choice either, why would I want to taint the classy pureblood Parkinson with my Griffindor germs' Said Harry slightly offended and sarcastic.

Pansy leaned in closer to Harry who sat on her left. 'Listen here , I just want good grades in potions. I don't want to be your friend or anything else okay?'

Harry was kind of shocked, what happened to the flirty banter in the hallway some 1 and a half hours ago. If she was going to be a snooty bitch, Harry was going to compliment her rotten behavior with some of his own.

'Okay Parkinson, you can gut the electric eels then' Harry said.

'No I will cut the leeks' Pansy said defiantly.

'Fine then I guess I'll have to gut the eels using the Haufner method' Harry said, baiting Pansy.

Pansy slammed her knife down getting a few looks from the other student.

'Look why are you being so difficult Potter, be a good Griffindor and read the instructions and do as I say' Pansy said as her temper was starting to show.

'Well Parkinson, if u have n't noticed I'm Harry Potter a natural leader…' Harry began taking inspiration from Draco's rants.

'And a half-blood' Pansy mumbled.

Something in Harry snapped, he understood what Pansy was going through but that was out of line.

'Well your dead father never had problems dealing with half bloods' Harry yelled, the whole class turned around and looked at the pair. It took seconds for Harry to realize what came out of his mouth.

Pansy got up and ran out the classroom visibly upset.

Harry looked up and their stood Snape. 'Potter my office, after class'


	6. See you there

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**Author note**: Thank you too the two people who reviewed. This is dedicated to you. I was wondering if any of my reader's might want to write Pansy/Harry fiction, because I need a good read from that pairing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snape shut the door to his office with a loud bang before turning around and giving a cold stare at Harry.

'What happened between you and Miss Parkinson Potter?' Snape asked, seriously.

'Nothing sir we just got into an argument' Harry said kind of exhausted.

Snape squeezed the bridge of his nose, looked at the ceiling then back at Harry.

'Look Mr. Potter I knew you two did not get along, but I wasn't expecting you to make the poor girl cry.'

'If you knew we didn't get along why put us in the same group?' asked Harry.

'What can I say Harry Potter I'm quite the sadist, but making her angry isn't going to do either of us any good. Do you know one complaint made by her to the ministry and I could be working here the rest of my life?' Snape said in a mixture of nerves and anger.

So Snape might be leaving Harry thought, Oh dear Merlin let it be true.

'I'm sorry sir it'll never happen again' said Harry, his tone signifying he was in a hurry.

'It better not, here is Parkinson's copy of the assignment and make sure she gets it' Snape said as he handed a stack of papers to Harry. 'Now get out of my office' Snape demanded.

Harry did not need to be told twice. When Harry entered the Hallway he knew it was lunch and Pansy would probably be in the great hall eating. So that was were Harry had to go.

When Harry entered the great hall, he was met by Hermione and Ron who were both curious as to what happened between Harry and Pansy.

'Harry why did you have to bring up her father, now you're guaranteed never to Shag her' said Ron as he spooned pudding in his mouth. Hermione pulled a sour face.

'Your disguisting Ron' Said Hermione.

'Oh sorry Mione didn't notice I had pudding on my shirt' Began Ron as he took a napkin from the table and began whipping his collar.

'Not that Ronald, I was talking about what you said about Parkinson' Said Hermione , who then proceeded to role her eyes 'Like Harry would ever go for a Slytherin like her'

'Harry so would' Said Ron 'Any guy Griffindor or Slytherin would, have you not seen her?'

'I highly doubt that Ron' Hermione said as she raised her nose in the air slightly.

'Seamus' Ron yelled 'does Parkinson look like the shag of the centuary?'

'Oh Merlin yes' Seamus replied.

Hermione only rolled her eyes, 'Well Seamus isn't Harry! Harry would you go out with Parkinson?' Hermione asked her and Ron both turning and staring at Harry who had his spoon midway between his bowl and his mouth.

'Umm probably not, she doesn't like me' Said Harry.

'See' Hermione said gloating.

Harry then noticed Pansy leave the Hall as he excused himself an followed.

Harry ran down the hallway after Pansy. 'Parkinson hold up' Harry yelled.

"Go away Potter you're the last person I want to see' Said Pansy as she began to walk more briskly down the hall.

'I just came to deliver your assignment' said Harry. Pansy turned around and stopped walking waiting for Harry to make his way over to her. Pansy stretched out her hand anticipating Harry to give the assignment to her but he didn't.

'What are you waiting for Potter?' Said Pansy annoyed.

'I want to apologize…' Harry began.

'All forgiven Potter now give me my assignment' Said Pansy between her teeth.

Harry outstretched his hand before yanking the assighnment back.

'Promise not to burn it?'

Pansy couldn't help but crack a smile, 'I promise'. Harry then gave the assighnment to her.

'So you going to Lavander's party?' asked Harry shyly.

'What's the party for? She celebrating the fall of her IQ by another 10 points' Pansy said earning a laugh from Harry.

'Worse she's celebrating the start of the year' Harry replied.

'I might be there. Where is it anyway?'

'Hufflepuff common room' Harry responded.

'Guess I'll be slumming it' said Pansy earning a smile from Harry.

'Okay then see you there' said Harry.

'Cya Potter'

Little did Harry know Pansy was already planning to go to the party, way before he asked her.


	7. only 4 tonight

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.k Rowlings and her publishers, this is just free fan fiction.**

**Author notes: Please review or I might not update, please if you can be constructive with your reviews and if you found it good or bad justify what made it so. Thanks to hall who reviewed before. **

It was 10pm and still no sight of Pansy. Harry stood next to a couch occupied by two 4th years making out. The music was blaring; charms were set up to make sure no music came out of the room. Fitch had been paid of by the students to not patrol the part of the castle where the Hufflepuff common room was. Everyone was having a good time; the firewisky had just been opened so the party was slowly becoming wilder. That's when he spotted Pansy entering through the common room door. She was wearing a short red cocktail dress and had her hair pinned back and curled. Harry stood in awe of her. Harry was going to talk to her when Ron interfered.

'Harry, you won't believe it me and Lavender are going to the astronomy tower to hangout' said Ron while using his fingers to exclamate hangout.

Harry looked behind Ron as he saw drunken Lavender making out with some random guy.

'Umm Ron mate I don't think so' Said Harry trying to hold in his laughter as he pointed to Lavender.

Ron got red and angry very quickly as he made his way towards Lavender allowing for Harry to finally talk to Pansy. However when Harry looked for her again Pansy was nowhere to be seen. Almost an hour went by without Harry seeing Pansy when he saw a slightly tipsy Pansy make her way over to him.

'Well hello golden boy, enjoying yourself' asked Pansy flirtatiously.

Harry looked Pansy up and down before choking on his words. 'Umm yeah kinda' said Harry sheepishly.

'Well Potter you invited me hear, u should be enjoying yourself'

'Yeah not really my scene' replied Harry. 'I don't like the attention'

'Hmm so you wouldn't want one dance with me? I Promise I wont clip your clip your Griffindor wings' said Pansy as she played with Harry's collar.

'Okay, one dance wont hurt' said Harry as he smiled.

Pansy lead Harry to the dance floor where they began to dance, first there was room between them but Pansy took hold of Harry's hands and pulled him closer. Now they were inches apart. Harry could barely control himself, Pansy moved seductively with the music and with ever repetition of a beat she moved her lips temptingly close to Harry. He could feel her warm breath against his lips. He subconsciously held is breathe as Pansy swayed around and danced around him. Her hands then began snaking around his side and slowly moved up till her hands were playing with the hair on the nape of his head. That's when Pavarti went to the student playing DJ and announced that a slow song will play for all the lovers tonight.

'Umm we should probably go sit down now' said Harry.

'Why?' said Pansy looking up at him, her maroon eyes sparkling 'Don't want to slow dance with a Slytherin?'

'It's not that, were not a couple and people might think we are if they saw us dancing to a slow song..' began Harry.

'So your ashamed of me'

'No No it's not that, it's just…'

'I'm sick of your games' said Pansy angrily, distancing herself from Harry.

'Games? What games? I haven't been playing any games' said Harry confused.

'So what was that in the hallway today?' asked Pansy looking hurt 'What does golden boy flirt with girls then tells them to back off'

'No I wasn't flirting and I don't like you in that sort of way..'

'Then how come you didn't push me away when I played with your hair as we danced? Why did you invite me here?' asked Pansy.

'I don't know I'm confused.. .' replied Harry as he panicked trying to diffuse the situation.

'I thought you were a nice guy, but you're just like the rest of them Griffindor boys just like Millicent said you would be' said Pansy as she shoved Harry away.

Harry grabbed Pansy's hand 'will you listen….'

SLAP!

Harry stood shocked as Pansy slapped him. 'Stay away from me Potter' Pansy yelled.

The small surrounding group of 5th and 4th years that watched the fight started doing catcalls and Pansy ran between the crowds.

Harry sat on a couch and wondered what happened. After about 40 minutes, after catching up with Ron and thanking Lavender he was making he made his way out of the common room into a less crowded hallway outside. That's when he spotted a drunk Pansy leaning on another guy for support.

'Plessew take me to my room' said Pansy slurring.

'Don't worry darling, you'll be coming to my room tonight' said the 7th year Hufflepuff in a cockney accent.

Harry could tell Pansy was in trouble and he wasn't going to let her get hurt , so he made his way towards the pair.

'Let her go' said Harry angrily.

The Ravenclaw turned around 'Get lost scar head'.

Harry took out his wand and stupefied the Ravenclaw. He quickly took the stumbling Pansy of the floor and carried her, back to the Slytherin common room.

Pansy had he head resting on Harry's chest.

'Potty what are you doing here?' said a drunk Pansy

'I'm taking you back to your room Pansy' said Harry as he made his way towards the dungeons.

'Your so good to me Harry, your such a good guy, I'm sorry' Said Pansy as she touched Harry's cheek.

Harry looked down as Pansy began to shut her eyes. It was only 5 minutes later when Harry had escorted her to the Slytherin doors, he knocked on the door to be met by a worried Millicent.

'Potter what did you do to her?' asked Millicent worriedly.

'Nothing, some Ravenclaw was going to take her to his room so I brought her hear, make sure she gets to bed.' said Harry as he turned and left Millicent to deal with Pansy.

Harry took his time walking back to Griffindor tower, he stopped close to huffle puff's common room and thought about if he should wait for Ron or just go back to Griffindor tower by himself.

That's when he heard a huge crash of a chandelier followed by some screams. Harry quickly rushed towards the screams. It was situated in a small hall close to the huffle puff common room and in the centre of the room a chandelier had fallen and impaled someone. Harry moved closer moving his way through the crowd. It was Goyle, Harry was stunned, Goyle had been impaled by sharp light crystals from the fallen chandelier. Harry began scouting the room as he saw a cloaked figure in the corner of his eye disappear down an adjacent hall way. Harry quickly ran after the figure.

'Stop' yelled Harry.

The figure turned around its face still obscured by the cloak and the shadows. The figure fired a spell nearly, missing Harry. Harry Ran after it, Harry took out his wand and shot a spell, but the figure did a cartwheel and missed the curse.

Who in Hogwarts knows how to do that thought Harry shocked. Harry began chasing after the figure faster, till his hand was inches away. Harry grabbed the cloak and yanked the figure back, but the killer got out a knife and slashed at Harry. Harry dodged each slash , but the figure then did a roundhouse kick and knocked Harry to the floor. Harry then watched as the figure jumped through a window. Harry quickly followed and saw the figure fly off on a broom.

Harry, just stood and watched as the figure flew away, before whispering.

'What in Merlin's name'


	8. Meeting place

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.k Rowlings and her publishers, this is just free fan fiction.**

**Author notes: Hey guys, I know I didn't update for a while been busy. Well here's the next chapter. Please review**

Harry spent most of the night telling Dumbledore and the investigating aurors of his encounter with the cloaked figure. The whole time Dumbledore sat silent and just listened as Harry retold his story. The investigators thought the death was suspicious as only Harry's story suggested murder, none else had seen the cloaked figure and everything pointed to an accident caused by faulty installment. By the time Harry got to bed it was 3am and he had to wake up at 8am if he was going to go to Hogsmead this Saturday. It was 7:30 when Harry's alarm rang, he quickly grabbed a change of clothes and got dressed. He then ran down the halls of Hogwarts trying to straighten his matted hair.

'Hermione , Ron wait for me' Yelled Harry as he excited the castle and ran towards the coaches.

'Hurry up Harry' yelled Hermione. Harry quickly ran into the coach and shut the door and let out a breathe of air.

'So Harry you here what happened to Goyle?' asked Hermione curious as to more information about the rumours. She unlike most of the school was studying through the night in preparation for finals.

'Well, you should of seen it Hermione, the spikes from the chandelier, cut up Goyle all over he looked like he was processed in a muggle blender…' said Ron exaggerating the truth.

'Ron, as fascinating as your story sounds I don't believe you. I want to know what happened and Harry actually saw it' Hermione replied to Ron, as Ron got a sullen face.

'Well I was walking back to the party…'

'Where were you before?' asked Hermione as Ron paid attention.

'Well I was returning Pansy back to her common room, she was kind of drunk'

'Oh Harry you should of just left her in her own vomit' replied Hermione.

'Well anyway' said Harry trying to distract from the conversation topic he knew was coming up.

'I walked back to the party when I heard a bang and I ran to the hall and saw…'Harry began as he explained what happened to Goyle and what happened to the cloaked figure.

'Hmmm' replied Hermione.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Well you know at the start of the year someone vandalized the great hall… maybe it's the same person' suggested Hermione.

'Oh come on mione that was just someone's dumb idea of a prank' countered Ron still upset from Hermione's reply to his version of the story.

'Well Ronald why would someone performing a dumb prank plan out a declaration of war of all things and plan it so maticously? There is no point to it unless they want to declare war' countered Hermione smugly.

'Whatever' said Ron angrily.

'Maybe your right Hermione maybe the two are connected' replied Harry.

'Who cares were here' yelled Ron excitably knocking Hermione out of her seat as he ran out of the coach towards a candy store.

Harry and Hermione excited the coach and made there way towards the candy store. Hermione walked up to Ron and slapped his hands as he tried to scoop up magical jelly beans with his hands instead of using the tongs provided. Harry then spotted someone in the corner of his eye. It was Pansy she was sitting outside on the bench looking bored.

'You guys I'm going to quickly go and get a few books we'll meet up in like 2 hours or so at the three broomsticks' Said Harry as he walked out the store towards Pansy.

'Okay Harry' said Ron as he chewed on jellybeans.

Pansy was staring at the floor, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Hangover?'

'No' Pansy laughed shyly 'Millicent told me what you did for me last night. Thank you' said Pansy sincerely.

'No problem I'm Harry Potter the guy that leads girls on and then shatters there dreams' Harry said jokingly.

'Pansy blushed. 'Sorry about that I had a lot to drink'

'No worries, so what are you doing at Hogsmeade for the rest of the day?' asked Harry hoping the answer was nothing.

'Not a lot, I just came to take my mind of things'

'Okay so you want to take your mind of things with me' asked Harry.

'Sure thing Potter lets go' said Pansy as she got up and walked with Harry down the sidewalk.

There where a few minutes of silence when Pansy began to talk. 'So I heard you fought of a murderer last night?'

'How did you know' asked a shocked Harry.

'News travels fast at Hogwarts, did you really through him out of a window?' asked Pansy.

'No' Harry laughed ' He jumped out himself'

'Why do that?' asked Pansy as she stared at the sidewalk as they talked.

'To get away ii guess he jumped right onto a broom and flew of' said Harry when he noticed an icecream stand 'want some icecream?'

'Sure why not'

Pansy walked up to the icecream man and asked for a rocky road with marshmallows and Harry asked for a plane vanilla.

'Ron says a person's choice in ice-cream says a lot about there character' began Harry trying to strike up conversation.

Pansy lifted up one eyebrow 'So I'm an abrasive worn out rocky road? You know Potter if you wanted to call me a slut you could try being more direct' Pansy began.

'Oh no I wasn't suggesting that' said Harry borderline horrified of how she interpreted his words. 'Your more complex since rock road has a lot of elements to it, it's not just one homogenous consistency'

'Homogenous consistency? Potter you make me laugh, so what does Weasley's theory say about you? That your boring and one dimensional?'

'You think I'm boring' asked Harry kind of hurt.

'No I'm saying your friend's theory on the correlation of ice creams and personality is bullshit' Pansy said laughing. Harry laughed with her like he didn't for a long time.

Pansy and Harry continued to walk through Hogshead. 'So you still a seeker?' asked Pansy.

'Yeah I am but I don't know how I'm going to go this year I've been having problems with my broom' replied Harry.

'Why what's wrong with it?' Pansy replied as she continued to eat her ice-cream spoon by spoon.

'Its controls are warn out, it's still ride able just I can't do any sharp turns' said Harry.

'Well then its kind of useless isn't it? Especially for a seeker'

'Yeah, I guess so' replied Harry, 'Do you want to go to the three broomsticks, and I'm meeting up with my friends there'

'No thanks, I have some chores to do' replied Pansy as she through away the ice-cream container and smiled at Harry 'see you back at school' ended Pansy as they went there separate ways.

Harry entered the three broomsticks alone and surveyed the room looking for his friends; they were seated close to the windows. Harry made his way to them.

'We ordered for you mate' said Ron as Harry took a seat.

'By we he means Hermione' replied Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

The friends continue to talk for 45 minutes as they ordered butter beers and talked. Harry during a brief interlude between talking Quiditch with Ron glanced outside the windows. In the distance he could see Parkinson talking to someone in an alley way and her handing the man an envelope as fast as the exchange began it ended with Pansy heading what Harry presumed to be back to Hogwarts. He wondered what she was doing talking to some stranger in an alleyway. His thought process dint continue for much further as Hermione and Ron woke him up from his day dreams and dragged him out of the three broomsticks back to Hogwarts before curfew.

Harry didn't see Pansy for the rest of the evening. The next morning he was awoken by a frantic Ron.

'Wake up Harry!! You won't believe what just happened' yelled Ron.

'What' Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.

'Lucius Malfoy was found dead this morning'


	9. She's that Bitch

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.k Rowlings and her publishers, this is just free fan fiction.**

Author note: Okay guys, it's been a while. So I have decided to introduce another key player in this Pansy/Harry drama. Remember to review, I'm not really confident if this next development would please you guys. So be sure to review. Also thanks to those who have been reviewing this story and my other ones.

When Harry made his way down to the great hall student where abuzz about the news of Luscius Malfoy's death. In the wizardry community he was always thought of as invincible, a man with such power and influence he could even buy himself immortality if he wanted too. Clearly that was wrong and this broken perception had caused a wave of rumors to bounce of the walls of Hogwarts. Harry looked around the great hall. Draco Malfoy wasn't present neither were any of his close acquaintances. Harry's eyes continued down the Slytherin table as they made contact with their target. Pansy Parkinson was sitting down with her legs crossed and reading a book as she ate an apple completely un-phased by the complete circus that surrounded her. Harry began to walk towards her when his hand was pulled back by Ron.

'Harry mate, lets go and eat foods almost gone' Said Ron.

Harry abandoned his idea of talking to Pansy and confronting her about his suspicions. He figured he could always talk to her later.

Breakfast was delicious, Harry and Ron had eaten more than their share. Maybe to distract themselves from recent happening such as Goyle's death and Lucius's demise. Harry's eyes went to the Slytherin table again to see if Pansy was still there, but she wasn't. He figured she had probably left for class so he himself got up from his table to see if he could meet her there.

When Harry turned up outside the classroom to potions he saw Pansy smirking at him, she was the first and only student waiting outside.

'How is Golden boy today? I've got you…' Pansy asked teasingly.

'Did you do it?' asked Harry seriously.

'Do what?' Pansy asked indicating she had no idea of Harry was talking about.

'Lucius's death?' Harry said and as soon as he said the words he regretted it.

Pansy's face fell and in a quick instant later turned angry and bitter.

'What would I have to do with that Potter? I was at the castle all last night, or maybe because I'm a Slytherin I could of snuck out without being detected killed Lucius and came back to get my nightly 8 hours of sleep.'

'I know you might not of done it directly, but you could of hired someone to do it for you, I saw you hand over money to some guy yesterday at Hogs mead' said Harry angry and growing more convinced of Pansy's guilt.

Pansy's face had gotten redder and her cool calm persona was on it's very edge. She turned around behind her and presented Harry with a wrapped present.

'Open it' said Pansy looking dead into Harry's confused eyes.

Harry looked at her, and then opened the present. It was a brand new state of the art Broomstick. It would have cost thousands.

'I paid a guy to buy you a new broomstick because I thought you needed one and to thank you for the night before. But clearly your still the same bigoted bastard you where since first year' said Pansy as she collected her school books and left for her room.

Harry could not believe how stupid he was, he accused her of killing someone and all she did was getting a present. He could have buried himself under a rock.

'Pansy wait' Harry yelled.

Pansy turned around. 'Tell Snape I'm sick Potter and stay the hell away from me, I know you don't like Slytherins but to suggest I would stoop so low as to have someone killed is disgusting. I know you think all Slytherins are evil but my family have been nothing but decent. We donate millions to charities both muggle and wizardry and have helped many in need. I thought maybe you could look past our differences, but clearly I was an idiot'

While finishing her tirade Pansy had began to cry. She then walked away and for once Harry didn't bother to follow her.

It was lunch and Harry had not seen Pansy the entire day, he glanced up from the Gryffindor table and saw Pansy's absence. He did however spot Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to be in a zombie like state just staring at his plate as his friends talked and gave him the occasional nervous side glance. Harry was in his distant thoughts when he got interrupted by the redhead across from him. Ginny Weasley had been an ever present childhood friend but the past year or so she and Harry's relationship had changed. The comfort Harry felt originally with Ginny had changed. She wasn't one of the 'boys' anymore she was a girl and a pretty one at that. The past week she had broken up with Seamus, it looked like it hurt him harder then it did her. He was still devastated but she seemed like her usual old self.

'Are you ok Harry?' said Ginny smiling shyly.

'Yeah Ginn, just was thinking about Malfoy's dad'

'Yeah, it's weird even though I hate the bastard I do feel sorry for Malfoy he lost his dad can't be easy' Ginny replied.

'Yeah'

'So how was your Hogsmead weekend' Ginny asked.

'It was good; I caught up with Ron and Hermione and had ice-cream with Pans....'

Ginny sighed.

'Why do you bother talking to her Harry?' asked Ginny am underlying annoyance present in her tone.

'Why not?' asked Harry as he turned his head towards the plate and shrugged. A motion Ginny thought meant shame.

'Because she is a Slytherin Harry, you also know of her History, her parent's history you know how she treated Hermione and Me. Don't you care?'

'I do care Ginny, she isn't the same girl she was back then. She changed why am I the only one that sees it?'

'Maybe because your blinded by this obsession you have with her, how can me and Hermione see the wolf behind the facade and you can't?'

Harry was getting angry; did she doubt his perceptions and instincts? Harry cleared his throat.

'From what I remember Ginny your impressions of people aren't all that crash hot, weren't you the one who though Tom Riddle cared about you?'

'That was different' Ginny hissed quietly ' I was young and naive , I wasn't almost a man'

'Just drop it Ginny, she is my friend' Harry said tiredly.

'No Harry I wont' Harry looked up. 'I care for you and she is dangerous, haven't you noticed the strange incidences at school? She has a connection with every single one of them'

Harry began to nod his head as if a revelation had just been made.

'Oh I see what this is, your jealous' said Harry

'Don't be daft Harry I know she is pretty, smart and rich..'

'Look Ginny I appreciate your concern but I'm pretty sure I can handle Pansy she isn't this demonic wench you make her out to be' Harry then got up from the table and made his way out of the hall.

He had been a few meters out of the great hall when he was slammed against a wall and had feminine lips pressed onto his. He looked up shocked as Ginny Weasley was snogging him. It took him several moments to respond to the kiss. After a few moments of silence after the kiss Harry began to talk.

'This isn't a good idea' Harry said panting.

'You like her don't you?' Ginny asked.

'No, it's just.. Ron's my friend'

'Don't worry about Ron, I told him about us' said Ginny.

Harry pushed her a few strides back. 'What about us did you tell him exactly Ginny? I Don't remember there being an us?'

Ginny looked at Harry angrily.

'Harry I have liked you for a very long time, and if you don't want me to go tell my brother that you tried to kiss me and coerce me into going to bed with you, you better start acting like there is an us'

Harry was shocked, had Ginny Weasley just trapped him and threatened him.

'Fuck you Ginny' Harry said as he began to walk away.

'Harry who do you think he will trust?' Ginny yelled after him ' You an adolescent boy who once admitted to having a crush on me, or his innocent sister and the self styled good girl of Gryffindor?'

Harry stopped walking. He was really trapped. If he didn't go along with her plan then maybe his relationship with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors could be in jeopardy.

Harry turned around and walked up to Ginny fuming. 'What do I have to do?'

'Just be my boyfriend that's all, I know I'm attractive so it shouldn't trouble you' Ginny beamed.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Harry asked 'You don't need to threaten me and do any of this'

Ginny snickered. 'What can I say Potter, maybe a little bit of the Slytherin stench that whore left on you rubbed off on me'

'But whatever the reason, you better believe. That I will do anything in my power to destroy your life Harry if you don't love me like you should' Ginny said staring at him. She began to walk away.

'Oh by the way Harry, you'll escort me to dinner I'll be waiting at the Greenhouse' Said Ginny as she walked back into the great hall to tell her friends the great news.

Harry was stuffed.


	10. Ginny

Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.k Rowling's and her publishers; this is just free fan fiction.

Author notes: Ok, here is the update. Also I want to mention that I write these stories quickly. So I tend to not worry about details and focus more on the progression of the plot. However I will try and rectify this in later chapters.

Shout outs: Scabbers 1957: cool scabbers, I like reading Harry/pansy fanfics and am hoping that I can prompt more people to write harry/pans fics.

Vegetto800: In this story Harry has very limited suspicion of Pansy, because when you're infatuated with someone logic usually takes a back seat.

-----

'Bitch' Harry muttered in charms as he sat next to Ron.

'What is it Harry?' said Ron wondering why for the past 15 minutes his best friend had been muttering obscenities.

'Nothing mate just female problems' Harry said, earning an angry look from Ron.

'Don't call my sister a bitch....' Ron began.

'Oh I'm not talking about Ginny' said Harry trying to sound genuine.

'You're not cheating on my sister with Pansy are you Harry?'

'No I wouldn't dream of it' said Harry with an undertone of sadness.

'Good' said Ron smugly 'you have my overbearing sister as a girlfriend and I get the flower known as Pansy'

'Mate, she isn't an object' began Harry.

'Like hell she isn't have u seen how she dresses' Ron said with a smirk.

'Ok Ron whatever, I don't think she's interested in you' Harry said trying to curb Ron's crazy thoughts and convince him that Pansy wouldn't go for someone like him.

'Ah maybe true, but people change Harry, people change' Ron said.

Harry turned back to the board at the front of the class to see McGonagalljotting down notes. His eyes travelled to the front of the class where Pansy had usually sat. She still hadn't decided to turn up to classes. He wanted to see her. He couldn't quite explain this new found obsession. However he had bigger things to deal with. Like finding out who was behind these attacks and how to pry Ginny Weasley of him.

Class ended shortly after as Harry made his way to Herbiology to get Ginny.

'Hey baby' said Ginny in front of her giggling friends as she walked over to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

'I'll see you guys later, I'm going to spend some time with my man' Ginny winked at her friends. In the background her friends could be heard laughing and doing catcalls.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Harry pushed Ginny of him.

'Look Ginny, I'm not your boyfriend and this ends now' said Harry sternly.

'Well I'm just going to have to tell Ronald....'

'Tell Ronald I don't care, I'll just expose you for the lying trollop you are' said Harry angrily.

'You'll be sorry for this, mark my words you will be sorry' said Ginny as she ran off crying.

Harry walked his way back to the great hall deciding to take the longer route, when he saw her. Pansy was sitting under a tree just playing with a twig. Harry wasn't sure if he should approach her just yet. However, Pansy thought otherwise as she walked up to him.

'Look I'm sorry' said Pansy said eyes downcast.

'No I'm sorry' began Harry 'I've been a right idiot thinking you had anything to do with all this stuff'

Pansy smiled 'Yeah you are a real idiot'

Harry laughed.

'So I heard you've started dating Weasley' said Pansy with a smirk, Harry didn't seem to notice.

'No, more like being blackmailed' said Harry trying to explain.

'No need to explain, I heard your little spat earlier, never knew you to shove a lady Mr. Potter'

Harry went red 'Well I don't usually....'

'I know' Pansy laughed 'I think just shoving her showed great restraint on your part; I would have personally preferred a round house kick of the astronomy tower'

Harry laughed 'Crazy slytherins'

'Adorable Gryffindor' said Pansy as she leaned in and kissed him, passionately. After a minute she pulled back.

'Now that how you're supposed to kiss', Pansy smirked.

'I'll see you in the great hall' said Pansy as she walked away, letting a shocked Harry reclaim his footing.

--

Shortly after Harry made his way to the great hall. First thing he noticed once he entered was Pansy sitting at the corner of the Slytherin table reading her book. The second thing he noticed was that neither Ron nor Ginny where at the table.

'Hey Mione where's Ron?'

'Oh he's getting lectured for running in the Hallways, I couldn't be bothered waiting up for him'

That very moment Ron opened the door and walked towards Harry and Hermione and taking his seat in-between them and taking a chicken wing from the centre of the table as he began eating.

Harry thought that Ginny must have given up. However that very moment Neville Longbottom burst through the door smeared in blood he ran up to the teachers table and a panicked McGonagall and Dumbledore got up to leave along with Neville. The whole hall burst into speculation.

'What was that about?' asked Ron.

'Don't know 'said Hermione.

That very moment Lavender burst through the door, and then quickly proceeded to run towards the Gryffindor table, towards Ron.

'Ron, you have to go quickly to the hospital wing' began Lavender huffing and puffing whilst holding her side leaning over slightly.

'Why?' Ron asked shocked. As Hermione and Harry paid attention.

'Your sister has been attacked'.


	11. selfotherviolence and mother

Disclaimer: The characters and the entire Harry Potter world belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. This is just free fanfiction that makes me absolutely no profit at all.

'Is she okay?' asked a frantic Ron. As he ran towards Ginny's bed and looked at his unconscious sister and all the cuts on her face. Ron covered his mouth as his eyes began to gloss over with tears and his arms began to tremble.

Harry and Hermione stood at the door. Harry stood shocked as Hermione quickly regained her wits and went to comfort Ron. She enveloped Ron in a hug and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

'She'll be okay Mr Weasley, she just needs a rest.' Madam Pomfrey put down Ginny's chart and slowly guided Ron away from the bed.

'Whats happening?' asked Ron.

'Sorry to tell you Mr Weasley but she needs her rest, your parents have been called and should be here any minute. We have confidential things to discuss so Miss Granger, Mr potter and yourself need to wait outside.'

That very moment in walked Mr and Mrs Weasley accompanied by Dumbledoor.

'My baby!' Mrs Weasley wailed as she made her way towards Ginny's unconscious body. Mr Weasley looked as if he was going to have a panic attack, but he managed to maintain himself as he asked Madam Pomfrey what happened.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry, Hermione and Ron and told them to wait outside.

As they waited outside, Ron began pacing up and down infront of the door. Hermione tried to grab Ron's hand only to be shaken off. Harry decided to try a different approach.

'Ron mate, you need to relax'

'Relax? RELAX? My sister is lying in a hospital bed attacked by Merlin knows who'

'Ron, Dumbledoor would get to the bottom of this' said Hermione hoping her words had some comforting effect.

'THIS IS BULLSHIT' yelled Ron as he burst through the doors quickly followed by Hermione and Harry.

As the door opened a new scene was unveiled, Ginny was now awake and crying with a worried Mrs Weasley and an angry Mr Weasley glaring at her.

'Whats going on?' asked Ron.

'Ron you believe me don't you' said Ginny pleading.

'Believe what? Ginny what happened?' said Ron.

'Harry attacked me'

'WHAT!' shouted Ron as he began seething and marching towards Harry, before Mr Weasley restrained Ron.

'Ginny Weasley stop lying right now' yelled her Father.

'I'm not lying I'm telling the truth, I sware on Grandma Elizabeth's life' Started Ginny.

SLAP

Ginny's face began going red.

'HOW DARE YOU!' yelled Mrs Weasley. As she began to cry.

'Miss Weasley those wounds where self inflicted' Stated Dumbledoor.

'What?' asked Ron confused. 'You did this to yourself?'

'I didn't Ron they're lying, Harry did this to me' said Ginny as tears welled up in her eyes. Her gaze turned towards Harry. 'Tell the truth Harry , you know what you did'

'I didn't do anything, I couldn't of I was with Pansy after we talked'

'LIAR' yelled Ginny 'You LIAR'

Madam Pomfrey quickly got out a tranquilizer and injected it into Ginny's IV. Ginny slowly was enveloped by sleep.

'I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr and Mrs Weasley' began Madam Pomfrey. 'I think we should let Miss Weasley rest for the night, and then I suggest we send her to a phyciatrist to see what is wrong with her'

'Nothing is wrong with my sister' said Ron in a dangerous and low voice.

'Mr Ronald Weasley, your sister attempted to take her life and blame a fellow student' Said Miss Pomfrey.

'Oh Merlin' Mrs Weasley sobbed as she muzzled her face into Mr Weasley's chest and began to sob.

'Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley classes start tomorrow maybe you should go back to your dormitories.' said Dumbledoor.

Hermione , Ron and Harry walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower. The hole journey was eerily quiet.

'Look Ron, She'll get the help she needs and she'll be back to her old self…'

'Hmmm' mumbled Ron. He slowly turned around and faced Harry and Hermione.

'I want to be by myself for the rest of the night to think, I'll see you guys tomorrow' said Ron as he left into the dark hallway, not waiting for a reply.

'It's okay, he's just under a lot of stress' said Harry.

'I know' said Hermione nodding 'It's just, we usually turn to each other for support'

'This is different, you can see can't you?'

'Yeah I can Harry' Replied Hermione ' I'll talk to you later I'll be going to bed'

As Hermione left to Gryffindor tower Harry was alone in the corridor about to follow when in the corner of his eye saw a shadow quickly run past. A part of him immediately woke up from the adrenaline rush, could the murderer of returned?

Harry quickly, began his pursuit of the phantom. He was running down the corridors hoping that he was going in the same direction as the figure he had seen. He had almost given up when he heard an argument and the clatter of armour. He sprinted further down the corridor and turned to his right, just in time to see the cloaked figure kick Filch's cat and punch Filch in the abdomen. Filch grabbed a hold of the phantom's cloak as he moaned in pain. Harry heard more footsteps approaching the location, Dumbledoor must be coming Harry thought. It seemed the figure thought the same wrapping their own arm around filches fragile arm and snapping it, leaving a bloody bone sticking out from filches skin as Filch collapsed in pain. At that exact moment Dumbledoor entered the broad corridor and saw the figure, the phantom quickly entered a classroom, Harry ran from his hiding spot and approached Dumbledoor who had ignored Harry and tried breaking open the door, using a simple door opening spell, the door clicked opened. Dumbledoor raised his wand finally acknowledging Harry, giving him a non-verbal cue that he was about to look into the room. As Dumbledoor flung the door open. All that could be seen in the classroom was empty chairs and tables, the room was empty and all that could be smelt was the lingering odor of sulphur.


	12. an enemy of an enemy

Disclaimer: The characters and the entire Harry Potter world belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. This is just free fanfiction that makes me absolutely no profit at all.

Author: Okay so I decided to challenge myself a bit and write this chapter allowing for a few possible things to happen in the future. Hope you review and I hope you enjoy. I do read them and I'm glad people like this story. I'm also thinking on working on a harry/pansy story similar to hitchhock's notorious, with a different plot obviously lol. Well enjoy.

Dumbledore turned to a shocked Harry.

'Professor how did he get away?' asked Harry shocked.

'Harry it seems our intruder used an old form of transportational magic, it allows the person to travel only a few 100 meters at a time, and it became obsolete after apparition and port keys where founded. Also the fact that most simple wards can stop such movement...'

'Then how did he get in?'

'Who says he got in?' Dumbledoor asked giving Harry a questioning look.

Harry stared back in recognition of what Dumbleddor had been trying to say. The intruder had been someone in the castle. The silent moment was soon broken by the yelling of Filch.

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

'I'll take Mr. filch to Madam Pomfrey, i want this kept quiet..'

'But professor...'

'Mr Potter, I mean it, don't say a thing to Miss Granger or Mr Weasley'

'Yes sir' Harry replied.

...

Harry's mind was a blur as he walked back to the common room. By the time he got back the common room was empty and as he entered his dorm room he saw Ron sleeping soundly. Harry smiled, seems nothing could disturb his sleep. Harry thought.

Making his way to his own bed, he didn't bother to change clothes, he just laid on top of the covers and fell asleep.

...

'Wake up Harry' said a thick Irish accent.

'Huh' Harry asked getting up.

'We have potions... with the slytherins...with Snape in 15minutes'

'What!' Harry yelled quickly getting up and getting his clothes and quickly changing.

'Sorry Harry but i gotta go, i dont want to be late, you know how snape is?'

Why didn't Ron wake me up? Harry thought.

Harry as soon as he had his clothes changed began a mad dash sprint towards the dungeons, whilst trying to adjust his tie. He burst through the door, 5 minutes late.

'Oh Mr Potter, fashionably late and fashion has a cost, so 20 points from Gryffindor'

The Gryffindors moaned, whilst Draco looked at Harry with an emotionless expression, before rolling his eyes and facing the head of the class. Harry made his way towards the seat next to Ron. Ron looked at him with a side glace and put his cauldron on the stool next to him.

'Seat taken' said Ron, turning to face the front of the class.

'Ron..' said Hermione shocked. With absolutely no reaction from Ron.

'Mr Potter find a seat before you loose another 20 points' said Snape sternly.

'My seats free' said a femine voice behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Pansy motioning to the seat on her left as her smile reached her emerald green eyes. Ron turned at this as did half the Slytherin population including Malfoy.

'Well Potter, Miss Parkinson , offered you a place, hurry up and sit down' yelled Snape.

Harry quickly made his way next to Pansy.

'Thanks, didn't think you'd offer me a seat' whispered Harry.

'And why not?' asked Pansy coyly

'Well it's unheard of a Slytherin offering a place to a Gryffindor'

'Well you're not just any Griffindor are you?' said Pansy as she reached under the table and took hold of Harry's hand.

The potions class began after a 10 minute tutorial from Snape. Harry began to spread his tools on the bench as Pansy came back with the ingredients.

'So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this' asked Pansy winking at Harry earning him a grin.

'Ron's mad at me for some reason..' began Harry.

'Oh i can see', as she motioned in the direction of Ron, he was staring at Harry with a look of absolute contempt. Pansy arched her eyebrows up challenging Ron as he turned to face Hermione.

'Red haired git' said Pansy.

'He's still my friend' said Harry smirking.

'Not my friend is he now?' Pansy smilled. They began to boil the water and prepare the ingredients.

'So i was thinking, when can i see you again?' asked Harry turning to face Pansy, as she swept her hair behing her ear.

'Mhhhm how about, tonight after dinner?' asked Pansy.

Harry smiled. 'Okay i'll meet you after dinner, now how about we begin adding the ingredients'.

The rest of class went smoothly. Harry and Pansy worked well together naturally synchronizing their movements. Snape announced the end of class, just as Pansy and Harry had bottled the potion. Pansy took it to the front of the class and presented it to Snape. Harry meanwhile was getting his bag, when he saw Ron in the corner of his eye, just staring at him. Harry was going to approach Ron , but Ron made a dash towards the hall. Harry directed his eyes to Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders.

Pansy came back to Harry's side smiling. 'Good working with you Mr Potter, see you at dinner.'

...

The next period was history of Magic, Harry sat next to Hermione since Ron failed to turn up.

'So do you know why Ron is mad?' asked Harry.

'I'm not sure, you don't suppose he believes his sister?' whispered Hermione.

'Maybe' Harry whispered, his eyes focusing on the table.

Harry felt a gentle hand on his back. 'It'll be okay Harry, he's just in denial who could of ever forseen Ginny having these sorts of issues'

'Yeah, i guess you're right, i'll just try and talk to him later'

Hermione smiled, then frantically went back to scribbling down notes.

The class had ended; Harry had left early so he could speak with Ron, leaving Hermione to be the last student left packing her notes. Hermione then heard the door shut behind her. Spinning around, Hermione let go of her breath.

'What do you want Malfoy, I'm telling you i don't have time for your nonsense today'

Draco walked towards Hermione as, she watched him and moved her hand towards her wand.

'Just came to warn you about Parkinson' said Draco.

Hermione hitched up one eye brow and looked suspiciously at Draco.

'I dont associate with her, besides my name wasn't on the wall, yours was so I suggest you better watch your back' said Hermione swinging her bag over her shouldered making a move past Draco.

Draco held out his hand and stopped Hermione.

'So you think it was her who write the message?' asked Draco surprised.

Hermione looked at her bag and placed it on the table.

'Yeah it seems pretty obvious'

'So you figured out what she wants with Potter yet?' asked Draco his hair blocking his eyes, but even then Hermione could tell he hadn't been eating or sleeping much since his father's death.

'No, it makes no sense, sure Harry is handsome but there are lots of better looking guys she could be with..'

Draco gave a dark chuckle. 'You think she's with Potter for his looks'

'Yeah well isn't that why a girl usually dates a guy?'

'They're dating?'

'I'm not sure, i think they have a thing... what's this about?'

Draco let out a deep breath. 'I'm not sure yet, meet me in the library after dinner tonight, we need to research a spell'

Hermione laughed sarcastically 'Look Malfoy i have homework and i'm not really into studying with you' as Hermione walked past him Draco grabbed hold of her arm.

'If you cared about Potter, you'd want to find out what she's up too also.' Malfoy said with a tone of loathing.

Hermione looked at him. 'Follow me out after dinner okay' Hermione said before she yanked her arm out of his grasp and left the room.


	13. Behind the island

Disclaimer: it's nonprofit fanfiction.

Author's note: Okay, another addition to the story.

Harry ran down the halls looking for Ron, before lunch started. He made a turn down a quiet corridor when he spotted the red head. Harry jogged slowly towards Ron instantly noticing Ron's teary eyes.

'Umm mate what's up?' said Harry. Sitting next to his friend on the cold floor.

Ron whipped his eyes, and cleared his throat.

'I got a letter from mum, Ginny apparently attacked a nurse and the facility, she was screaming about you being responsible while they tried to sedate her and she managed to break free and..and'

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. 'What happened?'

'She bite the nurses ear off'

Harry looked shocked as Ron lapsed back into tears.

'I mean Merlin, she really is insane, they are now thinking of keeping her medicated for weeks until they can come out with a proper diagnosis' Ron said sadly.

'I'm sorry' said Harry sympathetically 'How is your Mum and Dad taking it?'

Ron kept on crying 'Mum has taken up two jobs so she can pay for Ginny's treatment and Dad is working extra hours'

'If your parents need money Ron you know I can always give them some' said Harry.

Ron shook his head and smiled a sad smile. 'No mate we can manage, it'll just be rough for a while'

'Is that why you where angry earlier, did you believe Ginny?'

Ron nodded, 'Yeah, I think I was in denial, I was hoping that she wasn't insane, I was grasping at straws, you know'

'I understand' said Harry. 'Now lets get you too lunch you must be hungry?'

Ron nodded 'Yeah' said Ron as he patted Ron on the back and as the two friends made their way to lunch.

….

Hermione was sitting at her table getting her lunch , when she saw Ron and Harry walking side by side. It seemed they made up Hermione thought. They set opposite her as Hermione began proof checking her latest essay. When Hermione spotted Pansy Parkinson walk into the hall along with half the male student population. Hermione glanced at Harry to see him give her a smile, which she returned with a smirk. Hermione then spotted Draco Malfoys grey eyes, as he lifted up one eyebrow. Hermione knodded in response.

Hermione then put her essay down and turned towards Harry.

'So Harry how's things with you and Parkinson, I mean Pansy' said Hermione trying her best to seem sincere.

'Good, were meeting after dinner'

Ron looked up from his plate, nudging Harry and giving him a thumbs up?

'So' Hermione began again 'Anymore cloaked visitors running around?'

Harry tensed, which went unnoticed by Hermione or Ron.

'Nah seems like Goyles death was a one off thing' said Harry.

'Like Malfoys…'

'Who says the two are related?' asked Harry defensively. Hermione found this weird.

'Well the names on the wall, they did mention Goyle and Malfoy'

'Along with Crab, Nott and Zabani and none of them have been attacked…'

'yet' Hermione finished.

'Do you remember what Pansy said at the trainstop?' Hermione asked.

Harry dropped his knife and fork on his plate causing them to clink loudly.

'Look Pansy is not like that okay…' said Harry.

'Okay I believe you, just relax Harry no need to be so wound up'

'I'll go' said Harry.

'Where are you going?'

'Library' said Harry as he got up and left in a hurry.

Ron looked at Hermione, mouth full of food.

'Grat gog ione'

'Ronald, chew your food' said Hermione sternly returning to her essay. Definitely meeting with Malfoy tonight then, Hermione thought.

….

The classes had finished and dinner was soon approaching. Hermione was making her way to the great hall, she was late. All the students had already begun to eat when Hermione made her way next to Harry. He seemed to of finished his meal and was waiting for something or somebody. Hermione sat next to Harry and began eating a cob of corn.

'Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to pry' said Hermione as she watched Harry.

'It's okay, I might of over reacted' Harry replied looking around at the slytherin table.

Hermione did the same, noticing that Pansy was not there yet, she then noticed Draco who was playing with his food.

That's when a femine voice behind Hermione announced her presence.

'Hey Potter you ready' said Pansy as Harry turned around.

'Yeah' harry smiled getting up and following Pansy out the door. Hermione followed them out with her eyes, before turning to look at Malfoy and nodding her head slightly. Both Hermione and Draco began to get up, as Ron chastised Hermione for not eating her corn. Hermione ignored him and made her exit out of the great hall.

AS soon as the doors closed Hermione looked at Draco.

'So what are we looking up?'

'A dark spell'

'Why?' asked Hermione skeptically?

Draco turned around and dragged her into an alcove. He looked around the corridor to see if anyone was near.

'Look I intercepted a scientific article Pansy ordered two weeks ago.' Draco said.

'It was on the hacculis charm, a very complex, charm and potion combination that acts similar to alcohol with none of the side effects.'

Hermione had heard of this spell, it was being researched, but she doubted that anyone but academia and government scientist knew the method of production or how to form the charm.

'So what's its main effect?' Hermione asked.

'Well it lets the person who its used on to forget their inhibitions, but at the same time forget what their inhibitions where'

'So dutch courage without the memory?' Hermione summarized.

'Yes' Draco nodded. 'We don't know the hacculis charm formula, but we know it has a antidote, its in the restricted section catalogue'

'Why would we need the antidote, we don't know what she's using It for, or even what she's using it for?' Hermione asked.

'Do you want to wait to find out? You clearly can grasp how dangerous it can be in the wrong hands, pure anarchy could result? A normal person could be turned into a sociopath'

Hermione nodded. 'So what's the plan?'

We go to the library and hide until Pince leaves.

'Malfoy that's two whole hours of waiting'

'Yes but it's the only way we won't get caught' replied Draco, not knowing about Hermione's access to Harry's invisibility cloak.

'Why am I doing this' said Hermione to herself as they left the alcove and made their way to the library.

'Because, you know Parkinson is up to something and it involves Potter'

Hermione huffed, she hated when Draco Malfoy was right.

…..

'So what do you want to do?' Harry asked shyly as they made their way to the lake.

'You ever been skinny dipping?' Pansy asked with a smirk.

Harry looked shocked. 'You mean here and now?'

Pansy laughed, 'you see that island over there, I think if we walk the distance around the lake and did it there none would see us'

Harry couldn't help but laugh. 'You've lost it?'

'Come on Golden boy, live a little, you're willing to get yourself in trouble all the time for a good cause, how about a naughty one?' said Pansy as her eyes challenged him.

'I don't know what if someone see us?'

Pansy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him around to the other side of the lake, behind the island.

'Can u see anyone?' asked Pansy slightly out of breathe from dragging Harry.

'No'

'Well that's good because they can't see you either'. Pansy said as she moved over to Harry and kissed him.


	14. Peeping Ron

Comment: not my characters, just fanfiction. Jk rowlings owns harry potter.

It's been ages, I thought id update, I want to see what you think. There is some ron/pansy interaction and more draco/Hermione interaction in this chapter.

Pansy and Harry broke apart from their kiss, Harry still left shell-shocked by the interaction. Pansy's eyes were drawn to something behind Harry, her demeanor darkening.

'I'm going', said Pansy as she began to walk away from Harry.

Harry quickly recovered, 'but we just got here?' turning around seeing Pansy head of to the castle.

Pansy through her head over her shoulder, 'sorry golden boy something came up, maybe another time'.

Harry kicked a nearby rock in frustration, as he began to hop trying to avoid putting pressure on his stubbed toe. Turning around expecting to see Pansy's retreating figure, he was surprised to see she wasn't there anymore.

'How'd she get back to the castle so quickly' Harry wondered.

_Meanwhile on one of the castle balconies._

'You think she saw us?' asked a frightened Hermione. 'Harry is going to be irritated if he finds out I've been spying on him'

'Neither of them saw anything' replied Draco Malfoy as they both hid behind the balcony's stone gargoyle.

'Are you sure? I mean she looked like she saw us and then decided to leave'

'Are you always such a paranoid Granger? Seriously?'

'Well I'll let you know Malfoy that my 'paranoia' as you like to call it, has saved my life and my friend's lives countless of times'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Or maybe it's just luck'

'Yeah well luck hasn't been very helpful in finding that charm'

'Yeah it hasn't' said Draco as he swept flint of his cloak.

'Look we'll find out what she's up to, it'll just take time'

'Do we have time?' asked Hermione, following Draco's peculiar mannerisms with her eyes.

Draco turned his grey eyes meeting her brown, 'as much as I dislike Potter, Granger I know he is capable of dealing with Pansy for a few days, I mean if Lord Voldermort didn't kill him, I doubt Pansy can.'

Hermione felt confident in his logic. 'Yeah you're right'

'So when are we meeting again?' asked Hermione.

'Tomorrow, same time, same place' Draco replied.

'Agreed'

'Good night' 'you too'

As they both left their separate ways, they didn't see Ron in the shadows watching them part. He was there originally to get some fresh air; he didn't expect to see Harry in the far of distance or Hermione and Malfoy at a balcony diagonal to the current one he was standing on. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he didn't like their proximity. Both his friends had befriended slytherins, he was upset and determined to see things return to the way they were. He'd have to get Pansy away from Harry and Hermione away from Malfoy and he needed to do everything in his power to make sure that his hand wasn't evident. Little did he know Pansy had seen him on that Balcony?

_The next morning_

Harry was still asleep as Ron was walking towards the great hall. Taking his usual route and avoiding the crowd. Focusing on the floor and thinking about last night, he steered ahead until a pair of feminine shoes came into his field of view. Looking up he was surprised to see Pansy staring back at him.

'Hi' said Ron, mumbling. He was always shy around the opposite sex not including Hermione.

'Is Harry up yet?' Pansy asked, smiling coyly. Knowing this was his opportunity, Ron began with his plan.

'He's still asleep, had a bit of a wild night' said Ron. Trying to act quite casual about it.

A flicker of something crossed Pansy's face, was it surprise Ron wasn't sure but as soon as it came it went and her diamond demeanor returned.

'Yeah we had a bit of a group thing in the common room, when Harry got back to the common room he was a bit upset and by the end of the night was having some one on one time with Lavender'.

Ron saw Pansy's jaw clench. 'Did he now?' asked Pansy.

'Yeah' said Ron acting like his old oblivious self, he has all the luck with the girls, being the golden boy, wish he would give others a chance' said Ron. He was jumping for joy on the inside; it looked like she bought into it.

'Didn't you have a thing for Lavender?' asked Pansy.

'Yeah I did, but you know she wasn't that interested in me and Harry did save my life…' said Ron as he tried to pass Pansy to get to the great hall.

Pansy's hand reached out and landed on his chest stopping him.

'hmm' pansy exhaled.

'now something just doesn't sit right with what you said'

'Oh really?' Ron said audibly swallowing.

'Yeah, you're not the type to be laid back about another guy, even Harry Potter taking your woman or what you perceive to be your woman'

Ron tried to not look shocked, when Pansy leaned into his ear and whispered 'and your heart is racing telling me I'm right'.

Ron's face returned back to his ordinary demeanor, as Pansy moved away and took her hand away from Ron's chest.

'Draco did always call you the idiot of the three' stated Pansy laughing.

Ron got angry 'and what exactly did Malfoy call you Pansy? Hmm, or did he just give you a number?'

'actually Draco called me bitch, but he meant it affectionately' said Pansy smiling, 'but this isn't the time to prance down memory lane'

'You're right if people pranced down your memories they'd know you where responsible for all the things that have been happening the past few weeks, maybe if they pranced far back enough they'd see you holding the wand that killed your parents'

Pansy laughed, but it was clearly put on. 'You Weasley's and your imaginations, I guess when you can't afford things imagining having them is the only next logical conclusion, kinda like your sister, she couldn't have Harry so she imagined him, that batshit crazy slu…'

Ron's forearm smashed into Pansy pushing her back against the wall with a loud thud, he then in a fit of rage applied pressure onto her neck.

'Don't you dare talk about my sister you tart' said Ron's eyes on fire, as spit drizzled onto pansy's shirt.

'What does little Ronny have a problem with the truth?' said Pansy in between gasping breaths , as she began to change color.

'Don't worry you don't have to pay for it, I'll giving you this reality check for free' Pansy then smashed her knee into Ron's groin, releasing her from his grasp. As Ron remained kneeled over on the floor, Pansy kicked him till he was flat on his back as she sat on his chest, her two knees pinning his arms down onto the stone floor as she leaned in.

'Harry won't hear about our little foray here, do you understand?' Said Pansy slapping Ron lightly, she then grabbed his chin and directed her mouth to his left ear, 'he wouldn't like to know you almost chocked me to death, would he now?' Pansy then stood up, dusted of her skirt and left, as Ron began to get off the ground. Well that did not turn out like he had planned.


	15. Plans, Redheads and Revenge

Disclaimer: The characters and the entire Harry Potter world belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers. This is just free fanfiction that makes me absolutely no profit at all.

Author note: Not much Pansy in this chapter, but a familiar face returns. Please do review. I know my writing sux but I'd really like to hear your thoughts on the characters and plot.

News had spread that St Mungo's psychiatric ward suffered a devastating fire that damaged the ward severely. Patients where being outsourced to private psychiatric hospitals.

Ron had been communicating with his parents for the past hour seeing if Ginny was okay. As it turns out Ginny was fine, but due to the fire she is being transported to Hogwarts hospital wing and will be under the strict supervision of Diana Flanning the leading researcher of mood disorders in the United Kingdom. Ginny is expected to spend at least a month, With Miss Flanning believing that the familiar atmosphere and access to friends and family might improve Ginny's condition.

Ron relayed this information to an attentive audience of Griffindors. Hermione looked at Ron teary eyed as she gave him a hug.

'Maybe she'll be better now Ron, Diana Flanning is doing some amazing things in the treatment of mood disorders and maybe by the end of the month Ginny will be back with us,' said Hermione.

'Yeah I guess so' replied Ron. Seamus and Dean patted Ron on the back as they went of to continue their wizard's chess match. The latest news shocked Ron, for the past 3 weeks he has been trying to come up with a plan to get Pansy Parkinson away from Harry. That singular goal had been a therapeutic break from the realities of Ginny's problems. Ever since Pansy had wrestled him to the floor, he had been reserved. He still saw Hermione and Malfoy giving each other glances and following each other out of the great hall. He hated it, whatever they had going on. But Harry was the one in real danger, since that wrestling incident he had been spending even more time with Pansy in and outside of class.

As Ron sat their in the common room enveloped by a matriarchal Hermione sans Harry he decided to Broach the subject.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm'

'You think Harry and Pansy are together-together?'

Hermione stiffened and release Ron from her hug. 'What do you mean Ron?'

'I just think he hasn't been spending much time with us and more time with Pansy, I kind of don't like it', Ron said playing his idiot persona for all it's worth.

'Me either' said Hermione in a soft spoken voice.

'I think she's up to something mione and we have to find a way to stop her'

Hermione's pupil's dilated as she stared at Ron shocked.

'Thank Merlin you finally found your marbles Ronald, I have been telling you Pansy was up to no good'

'Well you know me, I'm a slow learner didn't quite get how serous this was until it hit me in the face literally'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?' Hermione queried as she positioned herself on the common room sofa to face Ron as they exchanged whispers.

Ron exhaled. 'Promise you won't get mad at me?'

'I won't'

'I know that face mione, you look like your ready to pounce'

'I'm not'

'are too'

'am not'

'are too'

'FOR CRYING OUT RONALD JUST TELL ME' Yelled Hermione. The whole common room turned and stared.

'Don't worry guys its fine' said Ron smiling as everyone stared at each other, shrugged and continued with their prior activities.

'Okay, 3 weeks ago I was on the balcony facing the lake and I was just you know relaxing, trying to take my mind of things…'

Hermione looked at Ron as slowly apprehension began showing in her eyes.

'And I saw Harry and Pansy go behind these trees on the other side of the lake'

Hermione cleared her throat. 'I know what you mean Ron, I was their too'

'I know I saw you and Mallrat '

Hermione panicked 'Where in Merlin's name where you?'

'oh the balcony diagonally above you guys, which also begs the question what where you doing with the prince of lies?' Ron said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Hermione tried not to laugh. 'Malfoy and I have been trying to figure Pansy's plans for the past 3 weeks'

Ron exhaled 'Phew I thought you guys where together'

Hermione scrunched her face 'EWw Ronald', Hermione then proceeded to slap Ron on the head.

'Stop it you demonic wench' Ron muttered as he tried to dodge her slaps.

'Well anyway…. The next day I kind of ran into her, or more like she cornered me'

Hermione started listening intently.

'Go on?'

Well I tried to spin a lie that Harry had a 'blast' with Lavender, you know so Pansy would break things of with him.'

Hermione cringed, 'Oh Ron'

'Well as you could of guessed, she saw right through it… and then some choice words where said and then next thing I know I was on the floor with her slapping the crap out of me'

'WHAT?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah she kind of tackled me to the floor then threatened me'

Hermione's face changed to a look of panic.

'What a Psycho! You don't suppose she saw Malfoy and I? because that'd put a real damper on our plan'

'Your plan?' asked Ron.

Hermione exhaled, 'I guess I'm going to have to tell Malfoy we have one more person on board'

An hour later….

'Dean and Seamus were have you two been? Practice started 10 minutes ago' asked Harry.

'Well we were too caught up in the news' said Dean.

'The news? What news?'

'St Mungo's had a fire and Ginny will be recovering at the hospital ward at Hogwarts.'

Harry's face sunk.

'Okay, well fly around the field a few times and warm up before we start practicing' said Harry, motioning for them to get going.

Harry was angry, why is Ginny back here? She needs to be away from Hogwarts, away from him and medicated. Harry suddenly felt guilty. It was Ron's sister and the

Weasleys have been like a family for him. The conflicting emotions distracted Harry as a stray blugger was sent flying towards him.

It had been about three hours when Harry had finally regained consciousness. Madam Pomfrey rushed to his bed, shooing away the rest of the team.

'Mr Potter you're awake'

'What happened?' asked Harry.

'You where hit by a blugger, but you have been unconscious for the past three hours. It's seems that the medicine you usually take for knocks isn't working as efficiently'

'Okay, I better get going then' said Harry trying to get up.

'Just wait there Mr Potter, I need a few blood and saliva samples. Because I'd be dammed if my medicines aren't working effectively anymore.'

Harry laid on the bed talking to his team, as slowly each member left. Madam Pomfrey removed blood samples and was carting them away as a worried Hermione and Ronald burst through the door.

'Harry, are you okay?' They both chimed together. Giving each other a look then quickly walking over to Harry. Harry assures them that everything is okay.

'Did you guys come to see me earlier?'

'Oh um we where kind of busy' said Hermione exchanging looks with Ron.

'Homework' Ron said and smiled.

'Well I'm glad you visited, I should be up soon and then we can have a late dinner'

Harry replied.

That moment Snape came through the door and called for Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey appeared and quickly fixed up her hair as she saw Diana Flanning beside Snape.

'Miss Flanning what a pleasure to finally meet you' said Madam Pomfrey.

'The pleasure is all mine, I've been informed you have worked in the psychiatric field.' replied Dianna smiling.

'Indeed I have'

'Well' Snape interrupted, 'I'll be off! I have a painted wall to watch dry'

Snape left his leather coat swishing.

Ron approached Dianna.

'Hi my names Ronald Weasley, I'm Ginny's brother'

'Oh hello, nice to meet you' said Diana. Harry and Hermione watched from a distance as Ron stared at Diana with puppy dog eyes. The Dr was a tall Nordic blonde, with high set cheekbones and a warm smile.

'Ok Mr Weasley, your sister will be here soon. By any chance do you know where Mr Harry Potter is?'

'Yes he's over there' Ron said as he pointed to Harry and Hermione.

'Then its better he leave before Ginny arrives, it took us a few hours to calm her down'

'Oh okay' Ron Said before approaching Harry and Hermione and relaying the information. They left the ward soon after and they watched from a distance as Ginny was trollied in with her hair uncombed and her eyes staring into space'

Later that night…

Ginny Weasley was placed in her own closed room at the ward, and the light turned off. She was back at Hogwarts, all it took was some alcohol, a lighter and a toilet break. Now she was back for revenge, Harry Potter needs to know that none messes with Ginny Weasley. With the help of the gullible Dr she'd make Harry wish he'd never been born and his little slytherin slut wont escaped her wrath either.


End file.
